Anura Cunningker
Lady Anura Cunningker 'is an elven Eladrin noblewoman and researcher. She indirectly formed the party. Description Appearance Anura is a tall Eladrin elf who appears to be in her Winter form. She has light blue skin, curly hair of a slightly darker blue, and wore dark silken dresses with sapphire jewelry. She is rather round and chubby. Personality Anura showed to be very caring and gentle towards the members of the party, and acted generous when a beggar came for their help. She, however, was always accompanied by an aura of mysterious sadness, melancholy and anxiety. She seemed scared by whatever she was dealing with, but was firmly decided to deal with it, and did not hesitate to destroy her own research to prevent an unknown threat from getting it. Biography Anura remained very secretive about her research, clearly mentioning she did not want to talk about it until she arrived under Lady Willow Appleport's protection. She met every original member of the party as she traveled from the Arcane State, hiring some and asking for other's help along the way. She was carrying a leatherbound tome with all of her dangerous research. Later, the party discovered she was an eminence on planar travel, planar fabric study and an estimated researcher in the high circles, and wrote long articles on the subject of planar theory. They heard through Willow Appleport that Anura had been working on the subject for more than fifty years, and had been notified a month ago that she had made worrisome discoveries, and did not feel safe anymore in her working office. Those discoveries are still unknown. She was attacked by a mysterious Old Man on the road between Mardrie and Towergreen, who seemed to be a mere beggar but knew about Anura's research. She managed to destroy the tome when she asked Toot to open it, crystallizing it in shards of ice and breaking it in tiny crystals. However, the Old Man managed to grab Anura, and teleported to an unknown location with her. Some people, including Sacristya Mirmillion and Pasifae, called her "The Lady of a Frozen Heart". It seems she had a leading role in the last war for the Kernel, and is not remembered in good ways by the people. Windows to the past * '''Night of Celebration. '''During the night of Poppy 24th to Poppy 25th, the party had a strange vision-like dream; where they were transported to a seemingly past version of the location they were sleeping in. It seemed to be a party hosted by Wilow Appleport herself; and during this event, Anura was found saddened and stressed away from the crowd. She shared some of her fears and feelings with her lover, expressing how she feared she was not "happy enough", and showed that it "did not change her". * '''The War Council. '''During the night to Myosotis 4th to Myosotis 5th, the party had a vision of a war council that happened in Fieldbell during the last war with the Holy Kingdom of Humankind. During this council,it was revealed that Anura worked as Arcane Master and was commissionned to protect a Falon'Rakkian fleet to sail to the Kernel. It was revealed that the fleet was decimated before arriving, as magicians of Humankind unleashed three adult krakens upon the seas, destroying both armadas. She dismissed these as "unforeseen casualties", but was still held partially responsible by Warmaster Sare. Lady Willow Appleport seemed to be very disappointed in Anura in that moment. After the council was dismissed, she approached Willow and spoke of a spy within the council that might play as a double agent for Humankind. Connections The party * [[Ma'al Jedd|'Ma'al Jedd]]' : '''Ma'al explained to have met Anura in Ornell in the Incense State, where she was impressed by his extensive knowledge on arcane fields, and invited him to join her to help her on her research once they arrived to her destination. * [[Pyra|'Pyra']] : Pyra quickly mentioned that Anura was a pen pal of her sister, and took her protection. * [[Teeth|'Teeth']] : Teeth said he has been hired to protect Anura. * [[Toot|'Toot']] : Toot talked about following the party, eventually tagging along. Others * [[Lady Willow Appleport|'Lady Willow Appleport']]' :' Willow is her long-date lover, although it is unknown their exact relationship status. She seemed to seek protection from her. * [[Dashim|'Dashim''']] : Dashim was a former colleague, and seemed to bother Anura in her research, making her uneasy. Upon this uncomfort, Willow Appleport forced Dashim to quit his job and move somewhere else. When speaking to him, he mentioned that Anura was investigating transport between planes and space, with an interest for the lower planes, including the Limbo and the different hells. Abilities * '''Winter step : '''Anura showed the ability to teleport by turning into a mist of tiny ice shards, leaving behind her a horrific skeleton shape howling with despair, frightening the creatures nearby. * '''Ice ward : '''She had instilled her leatherbound tome with the power of ice runes, which upon unlocking by an unapproved user had the effect of destroying the item into ice shards. Category:NPC Category:Elf Category:Noble